Unrequited
by Libra9213
Summary: I will not cry in front of Peeta. I don't want to have to explain that I am hurting the one person who had my back from jump street. Who hunted with me and shared his food with me. Who is also my best friend. Whose feelings I cannot return. -Now a 3 shot-
1. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games or Peeta or Gale or Katniss or any other character you may see.**

**This is set at the end of Hunger Games and is mostly about Gale and Katniss. It is about how they figure out their feelings and how Katniss breaks his heart.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Katniss PoV:**

Home.

I hadn't really thought much of how our reunion would be but I didn't care at the moment, as Prim and Mother are waiting for me at the mouth of the house with open arms. I ran.

"Prim!" I shout at the same time that Prim shouts, "Katniss!"

Mother and Prim envelope my in a bear crushing hug, refusing to let me go. Prim and Mother are both sobbing on each side of me, and I couldn't help it as my salty tears dripped down my cheeks.

"You came back," Prim says. She repeats this over and over again until we disentangle ourselves at the sound of someone clearing their voice. I turn around.

I run up into his waiting arms, for I had missed him so. "Catnip, you did it." Gale says, smiling brightly at me. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my house. "May I borrow her for just a moment?" Gale asks my family politely.

"Bring her back quickly so we can catch up." Prim says.

"I will." Gale promises.

We walk until we hit the fence, then crawl under the little hole to our hunting grounds. I breath in hungrily. I missed this place so much. I missed hunting with Gale and setting snares to catch the squirrels and rabbits. It is so much more different from being in The Games because well, Gale is here with me.

We stopped and sat down by a tree. I propped myself against its calming bark as Gale dug around in his back. The scent hit me and my senses perked up. Gale brought out the loaf of bread. "Fresh from the oven."

He also takes out some butter and we eat half of the loaf, agreeing we'd eat the rest later. Finally, with our bellies full, Gale sits next to me and takes my hand. I won't protest because his skin feels so soft on mine.

"I've missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you, too, Gale." I whisper back.

Gale mutters something I don't catch. I pass it off and after a brief silence he says, "What was the hardest part?"

I know exactly what he's talking about. The Games. "The hardest part was...not knowing if I'd ever get to see my mom or Prim or you. I tried extra hard for Prim. I promised her I'd try to win."

"What happened here while I was gone?"

"I did just as you asked. I kept your family fed and mine too. There were plenty of squirrels and rabbits to go around. Prim and I also spent a lot of time together."

"What about my mother?" I ask, hoping she didn't clock out like the time our father died.

"She surprised me. She wasn't dead like I'd seen her when your dad passed, she actually made an effort this time. She watched you everyday, all ways the first one there."

"What about you? Did you watch The Games?"

Gale rips his hand out of mine and averts my gaze. He stands up. "Maybe we should do this later. I have to go hunt for my family." He inches away from me.

I stand up awkwardly, startled my his abruptness. "I'll go with you then." We were just reunited and now he was slipping away before we could even catch up.

"I want to go alone." He says. But it isn't his normal voice. It's cold, like when he vents about his hatred for The Capital. Within seconds, Gale disappears into the green seas of the forest.

I am confused. Why would Gale react so strongly to that one question? Was it something he had seen on The Games? Was he uncomfortable about something that happened while he watched? I try to think of something that would give him this kind of response. Nothing big happened except for Peeta and I. Would that be why he was so upset? Gale words from the morning of the reaping rang in my head.

_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it._

His words in the forest meant nothing to me then but now, they seemed like the last piece to the puzzle. Could it be that Gale has feelings for me. Maybe, that would explain why he would react that way.

I walk all the way home as I process my epiphany. Gale has feelings for me. And no doubt so does Peeta. I know it was all an act but maybe I really did like being with Peeta. On the other hand, Gale is there when I need comforting. I've never thought of him outside a brother but maybe I need to broaden my approach and figure out what I want.

Prim and Mother are sleep in their makeshift bed. Buttercup is snuggled in between, purring softly. I climb in my bed and pull the covers over my head and hope that sleep will consume me immediately. It didn't.

My mind is still wandering. "They are too good for me," I whisper. I don't deserve neither one of them. Besides I can never let myself fall in love. I can never marry. And I can never bring a child into this horrible world of Panem. A lifetime of being alone seems like a good price to pay. Finally, with my questions solved, I dosed off.

I hear soft purring when I awake and instantly know it was Buttercup. Probably hungry I guessed. I fed him some scraps and then bathed. Once dry, I pull on some clothes and grab my bow and arrow.

I walk down to the fence and crawl under it. I have my weapon set to shoot. I walk around for a while and spot a squirrel as it gets an acorn. I release the bow and watch the squirrel fall as the arrow hits it right in its eye. I pick it up and place it in my backpack. I set a few snares and, while I wait, I grab a few berries and leafs. I sit against a tree and eat my snack. A twig snaps.

My body reacts and my weapon is set. I wait as the figure appears with its hand raised.

"It's just me." Gale says as he emerges.

I relax and put my bow and arrow down. I lift my hand in offering. "Want some?" I ask politely, as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Thanks," Gale says and grabs a few berries from my hand as he sits beside me by the tree. We eat in silence and I like it. Then Gale sighs. "I figured you'd be here. I came to apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted that way at all. Will you forgive me?"

"You don't need to ask. Your always forgiven." Gale smiles warmly and I return it, glad to have my friend back. I chew on a few leafs.

"So your really with Peeta?" Gale says out of the blue.

I lie because, no doubt, the camera's are everywhere. "Yes. I love him."

Gales eyes fill with the hurt that was sure to come. I rub soothing circles on his palm and try to tell the truth with my eyes, but its no use because once again Gale adverts his gaze.

He finally looks at me and smiles weakly. "Well I'm glad your happy." He says and I know he truly means it. "I'm glad you've found someone."

I hug him and he holds me tight. I never want to let him go and more importantly, I never want to hurt him. I try to hold him as long as possible. Gale breaks apart when another twig snaps and Peeta approaches.

Gale and Peeta have seen each other around but are not friends so the situation is sort of awkward. "Hey," Peeta says.

"Hey," Gale says back and then we fall into an uncomfortable silence.

After a while Peeta says, "Katniss, there is a feast at Haymitch's house. And with us being the victors, we have to be there."

I groan. "More camera's."

"I hate it as much as you do. But we really need to be going." Peeta takes my hand and helps me up while Gale sits there staring at the trees.

"We'll talk later?" I asked Gale as Peeta leads me towards District 12.

"Sure." He says. We walk and Gale seems to get smaller and smaller until he disappears altogether.

It turns out that later has a different meaning for Gale as we don't talk for at least another week. I see him at school but he never glances my way. It seems that the more time I spend with Peeta, the more Gale distances himself from me. I deserve it though. I mean, why hang out with someone who doesn't return your feelings?

After a week and a few days, I bring myself to visit Gale. I knock gently on the withered old door. Gale answers within seconds.

"Are you avoiding me?" I blurt out. Gale looks down and nods. "Why? What did I do?" I ask.

Gale looks behind him to see his family hanging on to our every word. "Let's go for a walk." He says then shuts the door. He buries his fingers in his beat up jacket as we walk.

We come to an old park. The swing is missing and the chains are badly rusted. The slide is filled with dirt and grim and slightly ajar. The monkey bars scream danger. We sit on an old bench.

"I want to explain to you why I've been avoiding you," he begins. "You didn't do anything, this is all on me." He seemed to struggle for the rights words to say. "I've been avoiding you because I love you."

I knew this was coming but I couldn't help it. The blood drains from my face and my already numb fingers go number if possible. He has feelings for me, that much I know, but I didn't realize how strong they are.

Then panic set in. If I couldn't return his feelings then would I lose him permanently? Not just for a week but permanently? Would I lose the boy with the snares?

Strangely, by Gale declaring his love for me, I now know that I love Peeta. That everything wasn't for show. That I actually developed feelings for him along the way. I was blind.

Gale looks at me with anxious eyes. When he sees I'm not capable of responding, he continues. "I thought that if I spent some time away from you that the feelings would go away. But they can't go away. They won't. I also stayed away because I don't want to ruin your happiness. I don't want you to have to choose. You love him. I've watched you fall in love with him. I can't compete with that. I'll try to keep my feelings in check for you. I'd rather have you as a friend than lose you altogether." He finished.

My tears dripped onto his jacket as I embraced him. He seemed surprised at first then gladly hugged me back. "I'm sorry Gale but I love Peeta." After a while he let me go and I missed his warmth.

"It's my own fault. I've waited too long." We stood up and walked back to his house in silence.

"Bye, Catnip," he says when we reach his house. I give him another hug before he goes in. I turn and walk towards Peeta's house.

His mother isn't home so the close is clear. We sit down on a couch that has the coils springing up and that has holes everywhere. Without warning, I snuggle into his chest. He is surprised because we agreed our love was only for show. "Just hold me Peeta. Just hold me." I say and sniffle back tears. Peeta's arms tighten around me.

I will not cry in from of Peeta. I don't want to have to explain that I am hurting the one person who had my back from jump street. Who hunted with me and shared his food with me. Who taught me how to build snares to provide for my family. Who is also my best friend. The person whose feelings I cannot return.

* * *

**I don't know where I was going with this but it just came to mind. It might be a story but for now its a one-shot. If I get enough reviews it will possibly become a story.**


	2. Not Mine

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Sorry if there's errors!! Anyone want to be my Beta?  
**

**REAR = Read, Enjoy And Review!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Katniss PoV**

We sit like that for a moment until his wicked mother barges in and demand I leave. Without a goodbye, I scurry out the door and head for home.

My mother is cooking when I come in and Prim is feeding Buttercup. This place doesn't feel like home to me. It's not what I'm used to. Everything is so nice, but I miss my old home. Where I could feel comforted by a tattered couch or the old smell that envelopes me at my arrival. Victor Village is not home.

After a quick meal, I snuggle into my bed and pull the sheets over my head. I close my eyes and hope for sleep but my mind ends up drifting off to thoughts of Gale and where we stand.

My chest tightens at the fact that I've been hurting Gale. I've hurt him ever since that day he asked to run away. And even more when he had to watch me falling in love with Peeta. And immensely now because he knows we will never be together. My brain is tired and I drift off.

The sun shines through the window and I head towards the shower. The hot water warms my body and loosens my tense neck. I put on my clothes and leave without my bow and arrow. We have plenty to eat. No need for hunting today.

I comb the deserted streets for Gale but he is no where in sight. I make my way to the meadow and he isn't there. I go to the old park and he isn't there. Finally, I go to his house.

"Gale's not here, sweetie," Gale's mother, Hazelle, says when she opens the door with a warm smile.

"Would you mind telling me where he is?" I ask.

Hazelle hesitated then she answers, "He won't be around much anymore. He works at the mine now."

My knees shake a little. Gale works at the mine? To any other person they would be glad he even got a job, but to me it was a constant worry. For a moment, all I can think of is Gale getting blown to pieces in a mine accident.

"Well can I see him when he gets home?" I ask.

"You probably won't be able to see him any other day except for Sundays. He works a twelve hour shift." Hazelle says.

"Okay, then. Thank you."

"No problem," she says, and closes the door.

I bury my fingers in my new jacket. I think of Gale and the mines. Is he terrified that the same thing that happened to our fathers might happen to him? I knew if it did, Gale would get out. He had to.

I think about my feelings for Peeta and Gale, and which one is stronger. I start with Peeta, the boy who fed me bread when my family was starving and risked a beating in the process. The boy who saved me from Cato in The Games. My feelings for Peeta have grown over time with The Games. I didn't see it at the time but now I know that it was just for show. I really do have feelings for him.

Then there's Gale. He's the one who taught me snares to catch food and provide for my family. Who shared his own food with me. Who is my best friend that is deeply in love with me. I can honestly say that the thought of being with Gale has crossed my mind before. But then I didn't want children, I didn't want to marry, so I guess I drew boundary lines. If I had not have ended up with Peeta, then there is a good chance I would have been with Gale.

The sun is highest in the sky telling me its noon. On my way home, I stop by the Hob and pick up some cloth to make Mother and Prim a Christmas gift. I make it home in a matter of minutes and find that Peeta is there waiting for me.

"He's been looking for you all day," my mom says once I take off my shoes and jacket. Peeta walks over and gives me a long hug that I gladly return.

"Really?" I say once we break away. Peeta's face flushes with embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's true. I wanted to tell you that we have another interview coming up. You know, for Christmas."

"Not another one. When is it?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," he responds.

"Dinner's ready," my mom calls to us and we all make a beeline for the kitchen. Even though we are victors and can dine beyond this, we eat two squirrels that I'd hunted earlier in the week. We also eat a loaf of bread that Peeta brought with him.

Peeta dabs his mouth with a napkin. He thanks my mother for the dinner, gives me and Prim a hug, then approaches the door to leave.

Then I remembered something. "Wait!" I shout, and wave my mother and sister off for some privacy. "Let's take a walk for a while," I say as I grab Peeta's hand and we walk towards the old park.

We sit on the old swings. "What did you want to talk about?" Peeta asks, his hand warming mine.

I look at the mulch at my feet. "I didn't want to spring this out on you when we do another interview, so I'm just going to say it now. Remember when you declared your love for me?" I ask and finally look at him.

"Yes," Peeta stretches out the word and watches me closely. He has some sort of a glint in his eyes, as if he knows what I'm about to say next. I exhale loudly.

"I love you, too, Peeta."

His face is blank at first. Then slowly a smile creeps up on his lips until he breaks out into a full out smile. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back. My chest feels lighter now that's off my chest.

"When did you know?" Peeta says when he break apart. I snuggle as close to him as the swings will allow.

I think back to my conversation with Gale and my chest tightens. "I was talking to Gale the other day. And something he said made me realize that I really do love you."

The rusted metal groans as Peeta pulls me flush against his chest. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen. I always will," he whispers.

"I love you, too." I reply.

Peeta stands and looks towards the sky. "We'd better go."

Back at the house, I convince my mother to let Peeta spend the night. We call his father and ask and he says its alright. I strip and take a bath while Peeta waits in my bedroom. I pull on a tank and pajama pants and crawl in bed with Peeta. He strokes my hair.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I ask sleepily.

"You tired. It's okay to go to sleep." Peeta says, avoiding my question.

No doubt I am sleepy. "I don't want to sleep, I want to stay here with you."

I can tell Peeta's smiling in the darkness. "I'll be here in the morning." He says.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Peeta says, and strokes my hair as he croons the melody I know all too well. Rue's melody. I feel my eyelids get heavy.

Before I loose consciousness altogether, I feel there is one more thing I need to say. "I love you. Always."

"Always." Peeta says and the melody combined with sleep deprivation consumes me.

**Gale's POV**

"That isn't a good idea," Katniss mother says as I try to side step her. I needed to see Katniss. To tell her that I won't give up. That she means to much to me to just give her to Peeta.

"I need to see her," I plead.

Her mother looks at me and worry creases her forehead when she says, "Okay."

I tip-toe to Katniss room as not to wake her. I push back her door slightly and walk into the room. I stand there for a moment as my eyes adjust in the darkness. I falter back slightly.

Katniss is not alone. Peeta lies next to her, his arms wrapped around my waist. Katniss is snuggling against his chest. I take a step towards the door.

I run out of the house quietly and run. I keep running and finally my sobs consume me and I'm falling to my knees in the snow. The revelation I didn't want to believe is before me.

Katniss is not mine. She never was.

* * *

**:) Chapter 2! So yeah I decided to make this a story! Aren't you happy?! Any way kind of a Gale and Katniss chapter. More of Peeta tomorrow for the interview! What should be in it? Oh and also, I need a beta. Any takers???  
**

**REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!  
**


	3. Want

**Disclaimer - If it's bestselling, then I don't own it!**

**Frankly, this story confuses the hell out of me. It went from a one-shot to a story to a three-shot. I decided not to make it into a story because I'm currently doing two Twilight stories at the same time and cannot update them all. With that being said, this is the last chapter of Unrequited. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

As I'm about to do my interview, I look out to the crowd, who are squirming in their seats and murmuring quietly to their neighbors, anticipating what will be said. I can honestly say I am anxious too, for I don't know what will spill out of my own mouth.

To my right, Peeta is talking to Portia while she adjusts his suit. He's wearing black slacks with a black blazer that compliments the muscles in his toned arm. His hair is unruly with gold specks. While their talking, Peeta smiles, and his smile makes me smile.

It seems like Peeta and I are bonded together because as soon as my smile reaches my eyes, Peeta turns to look at me. Portia pushes him in my direction, and it seems that he needs no further encouragement as he saunters over to me and kisses my lips lightly. It must have gone unseen by the audience since we hear no cheering in the background. It's just me and Peeta in our own little bubble.

Pulling away, Peeta appraises my outfit. "You look stunning," he says, his breath fanning my face like he's been punched in the stomach, momentarily dazzling me.

I look down at the dress that Cinna forced me into. It hugs my body, complimenting the curves I didn't know I had until the Dream Team came along. My make-up is stunning though. The color of my eyeshadow is hard to describe, with it being some sort of orange. I finger my dress between my fore finger and thumb, wondering what it stands for. I was the girl on fire, then the girlie girl, but now as I stand in a purplish, orange-ish, yellowish dress, I don't know what I am. "All thanks to Cinna. Portia did a really good job on you too. The crowd will love you."

"It's not the crowd I'm worried about."

I don't have a chance to even plaster confusion on my face before Caesar is calling for me to come to the stage. I kiss him before I walk up the steps and sit on the comfortable sofa next to Caesar.

"Let's start off by saying you did an amazing job in the Hunger Games," he begins. "What was going through your mind when the rule change was announced?"

The lights are shining down on me, the crowd is silent, waiting for me to respond. I can feel their gaze and the one that matters most, Peeta's, staring intently at me. But I'm not nervous, and my voice doesn't waver in the slightest as I say, "I was thinking there was a chance that Peeta and I could both make it out alive. I wasn't concerned for myself. I was concerned about Peeta."

Caesar dabs some sweat that started to form on the top of his head before looking to the crowd and saying, "I don't think this is fair. This moment is beautiful that Peeta should be up here, sharing it with Katniss. Don't you agree?"

The audience hoops and hollers in approval. Caesar asks the producer if this is allowed, and once they give the OK, Peeta is walking up the steps, smiling brightly at me. When he comes to sit beside me, I kick of the bright yellow pumps and snuggle against Peeta, practically in his lap. There is an aw of appreciation ringing throughout the cloud. Though I can barely hear it; I'm too mesmerized by Peeta's eyes boring into mine.

After the applause and cheers die down, Caesar hands Peeta a mic and continues on with the interview. He asks us all kinds of questions concerning our relationship. How did we feel upon meeting and was it love at first sight. I answer the questions honestly, saying that as the Hunger Games continued, I grew to love him. When the question concerning how we managed to survive comes up, I fight the urge to bit my lip. I cannot tell them about hunting in the forest so I stay quiet. But luckily, Peeta saves me by saying, "I'm the son of a baker and Katniss is the daughter of a nurse, I'm sure we can figure something out."

The crowd erupts and laughters and I can't bite back my smile. It's so easy for Peeta. To be so easy to get along with when I'm practically an outsider at school. His warms generates out to you and you can't help but loving him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that we are running out of time," he says after many questions have been answered. "Is there anything you would like to see before you leave here tonight?"

"Kiss!" The crowd screams.

Peeta's blushing as he turns to me. "For them?" He asks, nodding his head towards the hysterical crowd.

I shake my head. "Not for them, for us."

I grab the nape of his neck and crush his lips to mine. I feel at home here, in Peeta's arms. In what seems like a very vast distance, I hear shouting from the crowd, but I'm too focused on Peeta's lips to care. I melt into the kiss as his hands snake around my waist and pull onto his lap. I'm straddling him now, very aware that every one in Panem can see us, but I don't care. Let them see.

Peeta's tongue keeps bumping up against my bottom lip, so I open my mouth and grant him access. Our tongues snake out hesitantly, testing, before I take advantage and mold his tongue with mine, deepening the kiss. We both moan at the sensation.

The only thing that snaps us out of our heated daze is the sound of a very loud bell. We break apart and I climb off of his lap, just to snuggle back into his side while he keeps his arms around me.

Caesar pretends to fan himself. "I think it's getting hot in here! Don't you agree?"

The crowd cheers again and I catch Cinna in the crowd motioning for us to stand up. We do. "Everyone: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!"

The crowd is berserk, standing up from their seats and cheering us on until we are motioned to leave. I grab Peeta's hand and we head up to the area that over looks the Capital; the same place he took me.

He sits next to me and I crawl onto his lap, relishing in the warmth. While I'm sitting there, something comes to mind. "What were you talking about earlier?"

He thinks before it hits him and he sighs. "I was just thinking that maybe I'm not the best thing out there. I mean, if you weren't chosen for the Games, would Gale be in my place."

This conversation feels wrong. I don't want Peeta to bring up Gale. He knows that's my weak spot. Albeit, it was inevitable that he would question the relationship between Gale and I. "We were friends before the Games and, hopefully, we still are. There's nothing more."

"Nothing more for you, maybe, but there is definitely something more for Gale," he whispers quietly.

I sigh. "I know. That's what makes everything so complicated. But I do love you, Peeta, and Gale will just have to understand that it's you I want."

Peeta looks down at me, his eyes smoldering. "Thanks, Katniss. I love you, too," he says before leaning down to kiss me.

We break apart and look at the sun, which is going down. It reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it. "What's your favorite color?"

"Sunset," he answers simply.

I look down at the purplish, orange-ish, yellowish dress. It does loOK like a sunset. It reminds me of a fairy tale. The girl and guy in love run off into the sunset after getting their happily ever after. That's what I've gotten with Peeta. My happy ending. Suddenly, I know the reason Cinna picked this dress.

I am the girl in love.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. This is last chapter of the now three-shot. Review if you liked it. I might write some more for the Hunger Games, but right now I'm focusing on my other two Twilight stories. With that being said: HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
